


Dull Buttons

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Nott Needs a Hug (Critical Role), buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nott had a favorite button once.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Dull Buttons

Nott had a lot of collections, once. 

All of them were things no one would miss from Felderwin, some of them were really just rocks. She loved them all regardless, even if no one else did and were mean to her if they caught her looking for them. 

She had a collection of buttons, in a nice big jar, full to the top under the lid. She liked them the most, when she shook them they made a wonderful beautiful sound. When she moved in with Yeza she kept it in their room, on the little table beside the bed. Yeza liked them too, would compliment them, and give her more to add sometimes. 

Her favorite of them all wasn’t anything special. It wasn’t shiny or colorful or even all that pretty. Not like the one she found that seemed to glow. Or the one that looked like multiple different colors of purple. Or the ones that ware shaped like a flower or a heart in near perfect conditions.

No. Her favorite is an old button, whose color had dulled from the years and had broken in a few places. 

A dusty old dirt brown button, that no one would have cared about and would have thrown away, if they were anyone else but her. 

It was the first button she ever decided to collect. She kept it with her wherever she went, in a nice little pocket on her dress. It would lie on the table on it’s own at night while she slept, and in the morning return to her pocket. 

That dusty old dull brown button was Nott’s favorite button.

Just another thing she lost in the water, while the rest of her collections were lost in flames back at home. 


End file.
